You Found Me
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Anos haviam se passado desde que ela lhe dissera adeus. E quando o futuro de toda sua espécie e da humanidade fica ameaçado, a única coisa que ele consegue pensar é em encontrá-la. Ambientado entre Wolverine Imortal e Dias de um Futuro Esquecido AU. Short-Fic


**N/A: Acho que essa é a minha verdadeira tentativa de escrever algo nesse fandom :) Sou fã dos X-men desde aquele desenho dos anos 90, e desde lá minha personagem preferidsa sempre foi a Vampira. Confesso que em questão de HQs li poucos materiais, então não me atreverei a colocar muitos elementos aqui, mas isso não quer dizer que referências não possam ocorrer. Acho que é isso. Ficarei esperando as reviews de vocês. Beijos!**

**You Found Me**

**Capítulo 1**

As paredes de madeira pareciam as mesmas de anos atrás. Na verdade, elas eram as mesmas, apenas mais gastas e descuidadas do que ele jamais vira. E não eram apenas as paredes que estavam naquele estado. Móveis, escada, a própria fachada da mansão. Era como se tudo estivesse desmoronando e ninguém ali se importava o suficiente para impedir.

Depois do _acontecido _ele ainda tentara ficar ali, tentara levar aquela escola para frente por tudo o que Charles representava para ele, mas ele não conseguira. A lembrança de Jean Greyimpregnava cada milímetro daquele lugar.

Um lugar que já fora uma escola para jovens super dotados...

... e que agora estava condenada ao abandono.

"Por que me trouxeram aqui?" Logan perguntou desconfortável.

"Charles tem a péssima mania de apelar para o emocional das pessoas" Erik respondeu com um humor um tanto mordaz.

"O que querem de mim?" Perguntou sem rodeios.

"Que salve a nossa espécie." O professor pediu.

"O que está acontecendo?" Rosnou.

"Dentro de alguns dias, o governo lançará um projeto conhecido como Sentinela, são robôs programado para perseguir os mutantes." Charles explicou. Por tantos anos aquele homem tinha tido uma confiança inabalável na sociedade, nos humanos. Confiança de que um dia todo o preconceito com o diferente fosse acabar, mas agora, aquilo parecia ser nada além de um sonho distante.

"E o que eu posso fazer?" Ele perguntou, observando a propriedade através do que antes havia sido uma janela.

"Esse projeto foi criado em 1973 pelo Dr. David Trask. Precisamos impedir que milhares de vidas se percam. Precisamos de alguém que possa voltar no tempo e impedir a aprovação do projeto." Erik completou.

"E você acha que eu sou o mais indicado para a tarefa? A única persuasão que eu conheço é aquela exercida pelas minhas garras." Wolverine suspirou. Ele não era bom com pessoas, nunca fora. Pessoas eram complicadas. Sendo humanas ou mutantes, ele não tinha paciência para aquilo que muitos consideravam uma interação social normal.

"Você não é o mais indicado, mas você estava vivo na époc único com poder de regeneração para aguentar algo desse tipo." Regeneração. Ele suprimiu um riso ao ouvir aquela palavra. A vida nunca cessava de jogar suas ironias por todo o seu caminho. Dias atrás, ele estava perdendo a sua imortalidade. E agora, ela era essencial para a humanidade.

"Então eu volto no tempo e faço o quê?" Ele perguntou contrariado. Ele não precisava esconder de ninguém o quanto aquela ideia o desagradava. Mas ele era o único homem para aquele trabalho.

"Você precisa encontrar o meu eu do passado..."

Enquanto Charles e Erik explicavam tudo o que ele precisava fazer no passado, sua mente desviou-se por um simples momento, anos atrás, quando pela primeira vez ele chegou à mansão com ...Vampira.

Ele suspirou.

O que será que tinha acontecido com ela?

Por que nunca tinha voltado para a mansão?

Embora desconhecesse, ela havia sido responsável por uma das maiores mudanças de curso de sua vida. Se não fosse por ela, ele nunca teria conhecido os X-Men, muito menos tornado parte dele. Se não fosse por ela, provavelmente, ele ainda estaria gastando seu tempo em alguma luta sem sentido em um bar de reputação duvidosa.

"Marie?" Ele perguntou subitamente, interrompendo a explicação de Charles.

"Da última vez que o cérebro a achou, ela estava em Denver." O Professor respondeu.

"E vocês não tentaram contatá-la? Se os poderes dele voltaram o mesmo deve ter acontecido com ela." Ele apontou para Magneto. A cura havia falhado e isso significava que a vida normal pela qual Marie tinha ido atrás, não passara de uma ilusão momentânea.

"As portas do instituto sempre estiveram abertas, mas ela nunca voltou. Não podemos obrigar ninguém a ficar."

"Eu faço." Logan pronunciou, sabendo que não haveria outra opção. "Mas com uma condição."

"A garota." Magneto concluiu. "O tempo que nos resta..." Ele tentou arrazoar com Wolverine, mas o mesmo não parecia disposto a escutar.

"É pegar ou largar." Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta, mas ele tinha prometido proteger aquela _guria_, e deixá-la a própria sorte com tanta coisa acontecendo, era inconcebível pra ele.

"Está bem. Você tem duas semanas." Charles anunciou. "Depois disso iremos te buscar."

Enquanto viajava em sua moto, Logan se lembrava da primeira vez que a tinha visto: uma garota perdida e assustada num bar do Canadá. Mas não assustada demais para falar com ele. O que ele tinha visto naqueles olhos castanhos, não tinha sido medo, cautela e curiosidade eram os mais prováveis.

Ele estava errado antes. Não tinha sido o egoísmo que o levara a fazer aquela proposta. Tinha sido um forte senso de proteção que o fizera agir daquela maneira. Ele sabia o que era se afastar do mundo ao redor e levar uma vida solitária. E Logan tinha quase certeza que esse havia sido o futuro de Marie depois que o efeito da cura tinha passado.

Muitas pessoas estavam alheias a tudo aquilo que estaria para acontecer, mas de alguma forma, permitir que Marie fosse uma dessas pessoas, deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca, como se ele a estivesse cometendo um tipo de traição.

***~YFM~***

Marie suspirou ao entregar mais um pedido à cozinheira. Ainda não eram 11 da manhã, mas ela conseguia sentir o cansaço tomando conta. Trabalhar como garçonete nunca tinha sido o emprego dos seus sonhos, mas era uma maneira de se sustentar e também de permanecer incógnita. Ninguém a notava e esse era o seu objetivo.

A cozinheira tocou a campainha avisando que um pedido estava pronto e ela pôs-se a servir o cliente. Em momentos como aquele que ela pensava numa maneira muito mais nobre de servir à humanidade e a sua espécie.

Ela poderia ter voltado...

Mas o tempo nunca parecia certo e optar por aquela vida era muito mais fácil do que lutar pela antiga.

Havia momentos, no entanto, em que gostava de visitar a alameda das memórias.

**Scott**

**Jean**

**Bobby**

**Kitty**

**Logan**

Marie sacudiu a cabeça quando a imagem do carcaju apareceu em sua mente , numa tentativa vã de espantá-lo de sua mente e mais inútil ainda de acalmar seu coração. Ela não era mais uma adolescente. Não era suposto que o tempo a fizesse ficar mais madura e curasse as antigas paixonites? Então por que ela ainda sentia borboletas em seu estômago todas as vezes que pensava nele?

"Aqui está o pedido senhor." Ela colocou o prato com panquecas, ovos e bacon em cima da mesa. O homem de cabelos escuros sorriu para ela.

"Obrigado... Marie" Ele agradeceu, lendo o nome dela na pequena placa que ela levava com seu nome. "Será que também posso pedir seu telefone?"

"Ele não está no cardápio." Com um sorriso amarelo, Marie se afastou da mesa e foi para o balcão onde Summer, a outra garçonete, resmungava.

"Mesa 7" Ela avisou assim que Marie apareceu.

"Por quê?" Do jeito que falara, tinha soado como uma criança mimada que questiona toda e qualquer ordem dos pais. Mas ela estava esgotada, tanto física quanto mentalmente.

"O cliente pediu por você." A colega explicou.

Ela tentou olhar na direção da mesa, mas uma pilastra atrapalhava a sua visão. Revirou os olhos. Tudo o que ela não precisava era de mais um cliente engraçadinho e suas cantadas baratas.

Ela foi até a mesa em questão, mas congelou antes que chegasse ao seu destino.

Ela não podia estar bem.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

_Ele_ não podia estar ali.

Era impossível.

Mas era tão real...

"Logan?" O nome dele arranhou sua garganta.

"Vim aqui te buscar, guria" Ele anunciou.


End file.
